Warranty Voided
by I'm Not Wearing Any Pants
Summary: And then this happened.


Ben 10 Alien Force, is the property of team Man of Action. Wee!

Five years have passed, and new events caused a temporal universe shifting of unmentionable asshattery, changing things as we know it from their previous versions. This is also known as "doing it for the money. Because it's a show aimed at selling toys to young boys, and pulling in ratings from kids and tweens. Don't attempt to rationalize anything, or else it's a sure sign you're a lifeless, jobless, basement dwelling knob from TV Tropes." So we now join our nefarious Doctor Animo, in his newest, odd but not oddest rendition, as the incredibly bulked up dark lord of the Null Void, D'Void.

"What in the fuck? Doctor Animo, is that you?" Ben queried to the dude who looked like an incredibly beefy and youthanized Doctor Animo, but for whatever dumb reason probably meant to be a vague plot twist slash reveal moment that wasn't very good, was referred to as D'Void.

"No, I'm D'Void, you little shit," D'Void responded angrily. He flicked the attacking aliens off his person with but a finger, and began to laugh. "I'm officially badass, and nothing will ever change that, ever. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to rip a hole through this dimension in an attempt to conquer the earth, without realizing it will in fact collapse both dimensions. Fuck research that doesn't apply to my narrow interests."

"Yeah, you're definitely Doctor Animo, because you've forgotten when I show up, I kick your ass seven to twelve minutes later," Ben muttered while shaking his head. "Oh well, I'll let him have his little moment." Ben floated off into the Null Void to go do some other things in preparation for the inevitable ass kickery.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, D'Void flexed his massive biceps and making Null Guardians chew off the heads of innocent bystanders for not moving fast enough.

"Mine that kormite, you slaves," he commanded fiercely, while watching over his mega drill furnace combo deep within the confines of his fortress. "We haven't got much time before Ben Tennyson inevitably comes in and breaks all my shit to hell and back, ruining my current villainous scheme. Because I am not worthy of a two-parter episode, or ever being in this series again after this point." D'Void sniffled, but held back his tears of resentment. "Though that is probably good, all things considered."

D'Void noticed a slave boy limping. He advanced toward the injured slave and snarled. "I thought I told you to work faster."

"Forgive my son, lord D'Void! He can't go any faster due to having broken his ankle during a fall while trying to mine in your mines," protested his father.

"I should kill you for slowing down the line. But instead, I think I'll go with kicking you out and forcing your father to carry your load on top of his," D'Void reasoned evilly. "Let's see who dies faster."

"Ow, my back!" the slave cried as his son's load was hefted onto him. Now he had two burdens to bear.

"Daaaaaaaaaad," cried the son as he was carried away by two Null Guardians.

"Haw. This could have been a more interesting story if I was written in character and not for comedic purposes," D'Void mentioned slyly. Sorry, the author is too lazy to care about anything but having fun and mocking years worth of fandumb along the way.

"You're a monster!" yelled the slave father. He fell in the dirt, forcing other slaves to go around or step over his groaning form to continue the work speed.

"I know," D'Void agreed. "And I'm also gorgeous."

D'Void flew back into his personal confines to stare at himself in the mirror he had purchased at Bed, Bath and Pocket Dimensions.

"So, so handsome," he cooed to himself while fluffing his hair. He posed several times before turning around and sticking his butt out. "Would you fuck me? I'd fuck me. I'd fuck me so hard. I should try that one day via alternate dimensions. One of them has got to have another version of me in it. One who would fit the uke to my seme. I'm going to write that down on my bucket list."

Suddenly, chaos from outside caused his smile to become a standard frown.

"Who dares interrupt my private time?" D'Void yelled. He came outside and saw that it was Ben and friends, as if on cue. "Oh, damn it."

"I pissed around enough. Time to kick your ass, Animo," yelled Ben from across the room before getting hit in the face by a flying Null Guardian.

"NEVAH!" D'Void screamed at the top of his lungs in an impossibly funny exertion of hammitude. "You won't take my ultra badassness away from me, Tennyson. For once, people have to take me seriously, because I can honestly murder them on sight. I refuse to lose this without a huge fight."

"Naw, I know your weak point and I'm going to attack it for massive damage," Ben told him flat out. He dramatically jumped into the furnace hole.

"No!" Grandpa Max yelled, like Ben would die or something stupid. "My keys were in his pocket."

D'Void walked up behind Grandpa Max, otherwise known as the WRENCH for other plot twisting shitty reveal reasons, and looked very sexy. "Hello, Maxwell. You know some people ship us?"

Grandpa Max frowned deeply. "Yes, Animo, I am aware of the existence of gerontophiliacs," he responded. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"They always make me the bottom, because I have hair...like a woman," D'Void hissed into Grandpa Max's ear.

Grandpa Max shifted uncomfortably as D'Void's hands came to rest upon his wide shoulders. "Yes, thats typically what happens within the aoi obsessed crowds of fans who can't understand how real life homosexuality works outside of their ridiculous porn mangas."

D'Void smiled wickedly. "But now that I look like this...there's no possible way for me to be the bottom any longer." He pushed Grandpa Max down. "So prepare to have your massive bottom ravaged like there's no tomorrow!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" Grandpa Max yelled. "Ben, get the FUCK UP HERE!"

Thankfully, before anything nasty could ensure, Ben froze up the drill-furnace as Big Chill. "Sorry Gramps. I got distracted by the shiny things on the way down. I am part moth alien."

"Aw!" D'Void wailed. "It's not fair! I never get to do anything cool for any length of time," he sobbed while stomping his feet.

"Here's something cool you can do," said Grandpa Max. When Doctor Animo turned around, he punched the fuck out of his face.

"Owie!" Doctor Animo fell to the ground, unconscious.

Everybody started celebrating. The Null Guardians went free of his control and flew away. The slaves mourned their various dead. Manny made a stupid joke that nobody even pretended to laugh at. That one Vulpimancer wondered why the hell he was included in the ragtag bunch of misfits that helped stop D'Void's reign of terror even though it was Ben who did it. That big green guy took Doctor Animo's unconscious body away and did things to it before Pierce came and took charge of him in the prison. Whoops.

Doctor Animo began to lose all his super cool D'Void powers shortly after, while he sat in prison, wondering why his asshole felt so numb. One thing that he retained, aside from his dignity, which he had none of whatsoever, he was still youthful and hot, by gerontophiliac standards. Good for him, I guess?

"But I really liked having yellow eyes," he complained. He burst into tears and fell back to the floor, in a fetal position.

"Shut the hell up in there! I'm trying to brood!" yelled a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ben's, only more evil. "And I want some fucking chili fries!"

"Wait, I get turned into a weird superpowered, buffer, younger version of myself for one episode, and Tennyson gets a clone Stu, who appears like seven or eight times? Fuck this series," Doctor Animo wailed harder, curling up tighter.

"I also appear in more sexually graphic stories that you, and I'm a smarter scientist, and hotter than you will ever hope to be in your pathetic life," taunted the annoying voice.

"Noooo!" Doctor Animo cried as hard as possible. "Why wasn't I aborted?"

Then some Null Guardians came and shit on his head.


End file.
